User blog:Etheric Phantom/Sheperd of this flock
The Devil's here, yes I've seen his face This reckoning is for the sinners, stick with me, it's safe For each of us holds a key to open Eden's Gates Just like the father told you, all you need to keep is faith The nonbelievers sowed their seeds and all they'll reap is flames Judgment's coming, and my god will set me free from chains Make your confessions, pay your penance, in my sweet embrace I'll shake my people from their sleep so they can see his grace So you're conscious, but are you woke? If not, your conscience gotta be broke Brainwashed with nonsense, all of these folks Because the Father's got 'em controlled I read your doctrine, thought it was dope Honestly, because I thought it's a joke I'll pass up baptism, do not wanna choke I'm sorry - but how long am I gonna soak? We're on the run - the prophet has spoken Bearing their arms - we've gone and provoked 'em Scarin' em off, we're rockin' the boat Like a bear with the claws - and Father, you poked it I'm leavin' carnage all of over Hope as I'm wreckin' your garden, call me the locust Ready for judgment? That's what my bow is for When you enter hell, I'll hold the door Never messed with a cult before When it comes to church, I'm not gonna go I don't wanna trigger your followers Can we possibly talk about gun control? Nevermind, give me a rifle It's time to get blood on your bibles The world ain't ending, take a breath But I'll make that breath your final Who found you while you were lost? When blind, who helped you see? Cuz I'm the shepherd of this flock I guide my righteous sheep Of your sins, I'll see you washed Then I'll set your soul free The word of God is one you trust So thank God he speaks through me The Father and God have been talkin' Saw him cross over water while walkin' That's amazing, no wonder you love him What would you say if I told you I shot him? Explosives are my toys I'm a Far Cry from an altar boy Trust me, I'll enjoy when I destroy Your whole church and all who ever joined Cuz I hate to break it but you're all deranged You made Hell out of this Home on the Range I know the landscape's breathtaking So take it in before I blow it away It's time to hire some guns Call in the dogs, and fire them up Boomer, wanna play fetch? Rip out their necks Get me their weapons and bring me their heads Oh yes, we've got some bad seeds And we know they've done some bad deeds "God said you can never arrest me" Guess what? It's the Devil that sent me So you better pray, like you're in the pews Get down on your knees, and then kiss my boots Gonna make the Father call me "daddy" Just like the rest of you Who found you while you were lost? When blind, who helped you see? Cuz I'm the shepherd of this flock I guide my righteous sheep Of your sins, I'll see you washed Then I'll set your soul free The word of God is one you trust So thank God he speaks through me A holy book, for those in need And all it took was just one Seed The garden's overrun with weeds You can't uproot what runs so deep When he speaks it strikes a chord The ark is built, they climb aboard Although his prose is poison If I can't beat 'em I think I might join 'em Who found you while you were lost? When blind, who helped you see? Cuz I'm the shepherd of this flock I guide my righteous sheep Of your sins, I'll see you washed Then I'll set your soul free The word of God is one you trust So thank God he speaks through me Category:Blog posts